lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Vapnisson
Natalie Vapnisson is the daughter of Wolfram, and Grehla Hertwig making her a member of House Hertwig through her father and a member of House Nachtigall through her mother. Galindus Vapnisson would be married to Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and they would have a growing love together but were be torn apart my the pain of Galindus. Galindus Vapnisson, and Natalie Hertwig have three children together in the form of Volham, Vialla, and Runhilda Vapnisson of which Vialla and Galindus had a strong relationship with Galindus finding a fatherhood and devotion to Vialla that he had longed for his whole life, while Volham's birth would be the cause of Galindus having an emotional breakdown which has caused a bitterness towards him from Natalie leaving him to be raised by his grandmother, and Runhilda was born following the departure of Galindus leaving many to question the child's parentage. Natalie Vapnisson would be born the seventh child of her father Wolfram Hertwig of whom at the time of her birth was the Elector Count of Slovakia making him one of the most powerful men in the entire Imperium of Germania but as the lands of Slovakia were agnatic in their succession laws she stood outside of the line of succession. Returning to Kosice he would be overwhelmed by nightmares and became increasingly unable to move past the pain, but as the new Lord of House Vapnisson and the city of Kosice he would be forced to marry of which he did marrying Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and the two would be married shortly after the announcement of the marriage. Following the birth of their son Volham Vapnisson II. his nightmares would become worse and he begin to hear whispers demanding he end his fathers prison of an existence and thus despite growing into love with Natalie he would leave her as regent of Kosice and travel northward to find and give his father peace. Runhilda Vapnisson would be born as the result of a sexual encounter that would happen between Natalie, and Galindus inside the fade after an increasingly powerful blank he was able to move himself through the fade to Slovakia and pull Natalie into the fade where the two had relations leading to her pregnancy but also to much drama as believing the pregnancy was the result of a secret affair she was forced out of Slovakia by her mother in law and forced to flee to Kocise for the capital of Talabheim and her family. Characteristics Personality History Natalie Vapnisson would be born the seventh child of her father Wolfram Hertwig of whom at the time of her birth was the Elector Count of Slovakia making him one of the most powerful men in the entire Imperium of Germania but as the lands of Slovakia were agnatic in their succession laws she stood outside of the line of succession. Early History Marriage Returning to Kosice he would be overwhelmed by nightmares and became increasingly unable to move past the pain, but as the new Lord of House Vapnisson and the city of Kosice he would be forced to marry of which he did marrying Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and the two would be married shortly after the announcement of the marriage. Return of Pain Following the birth of their son Volham Vapnisson II. his nightmares would become worse and he begin to hear whispers demanding he end his fathers prison of an existence and thus despite growing into love with Natalie he would leave her as regent of Kosice and travel northward to find and give his father peace. 'Family Members' House Hertwig.png|Wolfram Hertwig III. - Father|link=Wolfram Hertwig III. House Hertwig.png|Wolfram Hertwig IV. - Brother|link=Wolfram Hertwig IV. Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Husband|link=Galindus Vapnisson 'Relationships' Galindus Vapnisson Cover.jpg|Galindus Vapnisson - Lover|link=Galindus Vapnisson Ludwina Atlisdottir Cover Front.jpg|Ludwina Atlisdottir - Rival|link=Ludwina Atlisdottir Category:People of Slovakia Category:People Category:Human Category:Desciple of Taal Category:House Hertwig Category:House Vapnisson Category:Menoten Category:House Nachtigall